A Riceball New Year
by MissyMadness
Summary: Tohru as always has managed to make every thing a moment to remember but will she be able to on New Year's? With the help of her husband Kyo anything is possible! Happy New Year everyone Fruits Basket Style.


Tohru had many favorite holidays, so when one came around she always imagined it to be perfect.

Christmas might have went well but it was time for New Years and her excitement was in a way contagious she had almost everything prepared true the party was tonight, but like her mother always said "Better to be fashionably early than to be fashionably late!"

Somehow, some way she had Kyo in the kitchen making rice balls along with her. He was quite the hand in the kitchen. His rice balls were almost perfect, if there were such a thing.

Sometimes she'd stop just to watch him shape them he was so focused and quiet it was as if he were a whole other person.

"Are you alright?" he'd ask which pulled her out of her focus "O-oh yeah, I'm sorry your rice balls are just so great, you should be a professional."

Kyo rolled his eyes and took the one from her hands shaping hers "Nah, I rather stick with martial arts for a while I mean what kind of career is rice ball making anyhow?"

Tohru smiled brightly "I suppose you're right about that Kyo."

When the last rice ball was made Tohru moved on to decorating the place with colorful lamps and streamers. Kyo sighed, "The party doesn't start for another 5 hours why are you so stressed about it?"

It was only four o' clock and Tohru had almost all the food done and everything decorated "Oh Kyo don't worry about me I'm not stressed I just want everything to be perfect for your family is all."

Kyo scoffed "Is that what you're worried about?" Tohru was confused "Well yeah I mean remember the Christmas party I mean it was ruined because of me."

Kyo shook his head "We've been over this once before; the party was ruined because of that guy. That had nothing to do with you and besides my family doesn't care if you're perfect or not."

Tohru softened "Then it's okay for me to take a break then?"

Kyo chuckled a bit "Of course you can ain't no one hear gonna tell you any different neither."

Tohru sat beside her husband on the couch and leaned back. She hadn't realized it but she was exhausted this being her first time sitting down all day.

Kyo turned to look at her and was astonished at what he saw. Tohru was dead asleep, already!

He smiled softly; she was absolutely adorable when she slept. She was snoring lightly on his shoulder. For a while he just sat there watching her. And for a while there was no other place he'd rather be than by his wife's side.

It was another hour before she awoke and when she did it was sweet and innocent and she was already on the move to finish decorating when Kyo tried to stop her he caught himself and let her go.

It was almost nine and as always the prince arrived early growling at Kyo on his way in and pulling his same old charm on Tohru offering to help her even though he knew she'd refuse and end up doing it on her own as always.

Shigure offered her an outfit which she would have put on if Kyo hadn't said anything but what husband allows there only wife to wear a dress that showed that much. True, Shigure managed to pull a fast one on the Christmas party but Kyo would be caught dead if he let his elder cousin get away with it twice.

Fifteen minutes after the hour Momiji and Hatsu-Haru arrived greeting Tohru on their way in. Along with Kyo too but he didn't really care honestly.

This time Yuki and Momiji got up to help Tohru served a bit but also got to relax but then she was surrounded by multiple members of the family.

Music blared over the speakers and everyone decided to get up and dance along.

Tohru nervous was pulled on to the dance floor thanks to Hatsu-Haru they span round and round having what seemed to be a fun time.

Sure the music was well out of beat with what the family was used to but who cared they had fun anyhow dancing to the classic techno Get Ready For This.

Momiji cut in dancing with Tohru next.

Kagura invited Yuki to dance with her, Kyo watched Tohru as many of his family members waited anxiously to dance right along with her.

He'd growl when certain people like his foolish elder cousin (Shigure) cut in dressed in a tux a twinkle in eye when dancing "politely" with her.

Tohru laughed and smiled as always moving her hips non consciously just because it went with the music.

Kyo started to chuckle a bit at that "What a goof." He said to himself he wasn't the type of guy who'd be caught dead dancing but it was just as much of a thrill to watch her.

Little did she know she was what was making this party the whole group formed in a conga line.

Every time the male went 'yea!'

Everything about this party was fun now. There was a smile on everyone's face.

Kyo had never seen everyone so ecstatic before and to think it was because of his wife. His wife!

She had already changed this story for the better as it is but it was truly spectacular sight.

He knew now that there was absolutely nothing she couldn't do.

All members of the family other than the dead Akito gathered and danced with great joy.

Kyo tapped his foot and cursed at himself "What was he doing?" he decided just to ignore it.

"Come on Kyo dance!" Kagura commanded.

When he said no she growled and said do it for Tohru!

He got up and stood ended up being dragged into a crappy Will Smith song. (Will 2K)

He met Tohru in the middle of the dance floor she smiled as she moved from left to right clapping her hands and span around.

Kyo didn't really move but crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Black Haru threw an arm around his and swayed back and forth then took Tohru by her arm and rubbed his body along hers smirking as he did so.

Kyo sneered stealing her right back.

Tohru trying to keep the beat and act like she wasn't fazed in the least, When in all reality she was really dizzy.

Yuki took her as the two fought in out through words. "Are you alright. Ms. Honda?"

She chuckled weakly "Of course." She then threw up on him.

Everyone seized for a moment and went to help her out.

"Oh not again." Tohru whined.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow "You have thrown up more than just this one time?"

Tohru shook her head "No but this is the second time I have ruined you guys' celebration." Everyone was confused.

Shigure shook his head "Oh Tohru you have made this for the first time since Yuki was born the best celebration we have had."

"Really." Everyone agreed with murmurs and nods.

Momiji laughed "I want to dance with Tohru."

Kyo pushed Momiji out of the way "Yeah, not gonna happen kid it's fair that we give Tohru a break."

"Hey guys!" Haru called (White) "The sun is coming up!"

Everyone went outside to see the sun peaking right over the horizon. "Wow." Tohru marveled.

The whole family sat out there just happy they had all made through another year.

Kyo was glad that he'd spend the next year with Tohru.

They sat side by side, Kyo holding her to him as they whispered tender words so soft and sweet but one was much louder than the others. "Happy New year!" Tohru spoke to everyone, as they all greeted back Kyo with a kiss.


End file.
